Wounded Angels
by What A Way To Wanna Be
Summary: Inuyasha finally pulls the last string on Kagome and she just can't take it anymore so she takes Shippo out to find the shards there self and they find a hurt youkai lord along the way... interesting... R&R! You can tell me who you want Kag to go with...
1. Chapter 1

~*~  
  
Wounded Angels  
  
Chapter 1  
  
~*~  
  
A young girl with a ball of fluff on her shoulder was seen staggering through the woods. Hot tears streaked down her face. Her hair was ebony and in a high ponytail and her stormy orbs flashed. She wore a brown wool turtle neck with blue butterflies on the colar and cuff, blue jeans, and black combat boots. She had a cut across her cheek and the crimson blood dripped down her face. She was tired for she had been traveling all night and all day with out stopping, she was hurt. No, not her body but her soul... her heart. It was wounded greatly and it may be beyond repair. The ball of fluff on her shoulder was a kitsune, the only thing she had left. Her face wrinkled as she once again broke out in tears. Her voice was raspy from crying barely any sound coming from her swollen throat.  
  
~Flashback~  
  
"She travels with us now, wench." Spoke a silver haired and golden eyed hanyou. The one she grew to love the one she grew to trust. But all that was shattered now... for he had chosen her copy. Her reflection. But that 'thing' was nothing like her. Not in her eyes anyway.  
  
"Inu- yasha..?" Her voice was pleading and begging him not to. He couldn't throw away everything for that bitch! He just couldn't! But she was to paralized to do anything. "Why... why do you chose that bitch?!" She must of found her voice now because she was pretty angry.  
  
"Don't you call her that!" Inuyasha roared and slapped her across the face leaving a mark that went across her cheek.  
  
"I-..." But she didn't finish for she was up and out of the hut with out getting a chance to say goodbye to her friends. The kitsune who was already on her shoulder ended up going with her. Her mind screamed to stop but her legs kept running and running...  
  
~End of Flashback~  
  
"Mama..? Kagome..? Lets stop... I'm hungry... and you need rest..." The ball of fluff said.  
  
Kagome tried to put on the best smile she could and softly spoke, "Ok..." She stopped and leaned against a tree and pulled some food out of her backpack and they begain to eat but as soon as Kagome got the food up to her face she denied it. "Shippo I'm going for a walk..." She got up and walked off before he could reply. She walked under a sakura tree and it petals were softly falling to the ground she turned her head up to the dark blood crimson sky. The red dipped sun was now almost set and the pure white moon was almost completely visable shone upon Kagome. The sounds of demons blood thirst cries rang through the woods and the sound of the shattering wolves howls peirced through the air. "How could this happen..? I knew this was gonna happen... but why didn't I do anything to stop it..? I could of prevented this... I coul of tried harder... but I didn't... Why..?" Her voice was barely above a whisper. Another hot tear streaked down her face, but hardly anymore tears could be shed bacause she had already cried her heart out. She didn't have hardly anymore tears left to give. She knew she shouldn't be crying for him but it was so hard. She had trusted him but now it was shattered into as many peices as the Shikon no Tama. She missed Sango... she was like her sister, she missed Miroku... he was like her older brother, and she missed Keade... she was like her grandmother, which she hadn't had in along time. She missed all of them... they were so special to her. Someday she would have to find them again... but not now... Now she had her own problems. Kagome shook her head and began to walk back to Shippo who was just a little bit away when she heard a loud ear shattering scream. It echoed throughout the woods followed by crashes.  
  
"Kagome!" A worried shippo scampered up to her. "Did you her that mama..?"  
  
Kagome was a bit taken back at him calling her mama. Come to think of it he had called her that earlier to. Hm... she hadn't of been paying attention.. well she DOES have alot on her mind... Who can blame her..? Anyway... "Yes.. I did.. It sounds familer.." Kagome walked to the sound when she saw bushes rattling. "Eh..?" Then a figure popped out.  
  
"Rin needs your help. Will miss help Rin..?" A little girl spoke she had soft brown hair that was a bit tangled and chocolate orbs that shown brightly with innocense. She was so cute how she talked in third person.  
  
Ah... so was she the one that screamed..? No wonder it sounded so familer... but shouldn't she be with Sesshoumaru..? Besides I thought that he didn't like humans I wonder why he took in Rin..? Maybe that cold guy does have a heart..? I mean everybody has to have at least a little bit of feelings, right..? Kagome snorted, except a certain heartless bitch. "Sure Rin, whats wrong?" Kagome still spoke softly it would be awhile until she got her voice back to normal. Well as normal as a person with a broken heart can get. Then again she wasn't as broken as she thought she was still hanging in there, by a thread... but there. Better than nothing... right..?  
  
Rin dashed into the bushes Kagome guessed she wanted her to follow. Kagome gasped at what she saw.  
  
It was Sesshoumaru hurt... bad. He had gashed from head to toe as thin as a paper cut or as deep as a hole through you. His hair was matted and tangled and his once silver hair was now a bloody mess. His yukata was as well stained and ruined. To put it basic it looked like he walked through a pool of crimson blood then jump in a pile of needles, swords, and knives. He looked horrible... yet... he looked like a wounded and angel. Come to think of it they were both wounded angel in there own ways. Anyway, how could a great youkai lord be defeated so easily..? Anyway, great youkai lord or not if those wounds aren't treated right away... he'll die.  
  
That is if he doesn't rip Kagome apart first...  
  
~*~  
  
Yea yea all you big drooling fans of Fluffy are probably mad he is hurt so bad... we he will get better. Of course... Anyway, what did you think..? Hate it, hope not... Like it, yay! Love it, I'll give you a cookie!!!!!!  
  
Anyway people...  
  
Ja ne! 


	2. Chapter 2

~*~  
  
Wounded Angels  
  
Chapter 2  
  
~*~  
  
Kagome sighed... Sesshoumaru was NOT a happy patient... she cleaned up his wounds, while Sesshoumaru stared... er- glared at her the whole time... After cleaning the wound she placed her hands a inch away from his wounds, 'I've never done this before... but... I hope this works!' she shot her miko powers into his wounds starting to seal them... halfway through Kagome pulled away Sesshoumaru's color in his face had come back and he looked more content... did I say content...?! No I didn't... you just MISUNDERSTOOD me... he was BETTER but... NOT CONTENT. Even though his wounds were only half better he was a taiyoukai so he would be ok. Kagome wrapped his his wounds with bandages after that... sighing she leaned against a tree. She was VERY tired... she had never done that before... pulling Shippo close to her she looked to see Rin picking at Sesshoumaru, "Rin, sweetie, let Sesshoumaru rest... even though won't admitt it... he needs it."  
  
Rin looked at her funny then sighed, "Ok pretty lady!"  
  
Kagome sighed her face was a bit pale but she would be ok... it was nothing compared to her heart...  
  
Sesshoumaru watched from where he was sitting thinking a little TOO hard... Why had she helped him..? Why didn't she just leave him there..? She could of walked right by and never glanced at him... but she stopped to help him... He was confused... but while all these thoughts went into his head his face remained emotionless.  
  
"Goodnight... Sesshoumaru..."  
  
If Kagome would of stayed awake for one more second she would of saw his eyes flicker.  
  
~*~  
  
Kagome's eyes slowly open leaning up she found the Sesshoumaru was sitting on the ground with his eye twitching... Rin... on the other hand was braiding his hair and putting flowers in it. It was a... interesting scene...  
  
"What are you looking at..?" Sesshoumaru asked his eyes narrowing.  
  
"Oh nothing!" Kagome replied quickly a little to quickly...  
  
"..."  
  
Kagome sighed and stood to leave.  
  
Sesshoumaru stood up ignoring the pleading girls protests as he undid the braid and took the flowers out, "Where are you going." It wasn't a question... more like a statement... cause he didn't seem to care.  
  
"I-I don' know..."  
  
"Back to my half twit brother I presume..?"  
  
"No.."  
  
Sesshoumaru's brow raised, maybe this 'girl' 'did' have a brain.  
  
"I never wish to see him again..."  
  
"Never..?"  
  
"Never."  
  
Sesshoumaru turned to leave but Rin tugged his sleeve and asked him something, then she squealed with delight and ran over to Kagome, "Fluffy said you can come with us so Rin came to ask the pretty lady!"  
  
"Well... what do you think Shippo..."  
  
"Uh... lets see... we hate Inuyasha now... no place to go... we just 'helped' the Lord of the Western Lands... he could of teared us apart... honestly I think we have gone crazy but... what the hell, why not?!"  
  
Kagome gasped, "Shippo watch you mouth!"  
  
"Its not like anyone cares..."  
  
"I do!"  
  
"Oh, fine."  
  
"Hell...?"  
  
"Oh no..." Kagome quickly clamped Rin's mouth.  
  
"Oops..." Shippo said quietly.  
  
Sesshoumaru slowly staring er- glaring at Shippo.... if looks could kill...  
  
~*~  
  
Short I know... I'm having a writers block and some life problems... sorry... anyway I'll update as soon as I can! Please check out my other stories! 


End file.
